L Lawliet Oneshot!
by 101kenichimatsuyama101
Summary: It's REALLY KAWAII! XP


This was made for .Fangirl (from QUIZILLA) Whoa! My first one shot! XD... rate pulease! ^^

L one-shot

Name: Sora Kitsune

Looks: Long black hair, average height, bright green eyes

Age: 20 (But when the story starts she's 5)

Personality: Smart, shy, caring, random at times, funny, sweet, lovable, likes to surprise people, optimistic, and crazy (sometimes... :D)

L: enough said...

There's nothing sweeter than your lips on mine...

Story start!

Sora's POV... (She's 5!)

I walked down the halls of the Wammy orphanage...feeling rather lonely... *Where's Watari...?* I finally made my way outside into the snow. The other children were laughing and playing... having a great time.

I looked around for a familiar tall grey haired man. I spotted him standing next to a little boy in front of the church. I quietly walked up to them.

The church bells were ringing... a sign of death... "Watari..." I whispered softly. The old man turned slightly, smiling warmly at me, "Hello, Sora..." I shyly smiled back. The boy standing next to Watari turned to me.

"Sora, this is Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki, this is Sora." He introduced. I blushed as the boy eyed me, unemotionally. His dark eyes searched me, "Hi...Ryuzaki-sama..." I whispered, shyly.

"Hello...Sora-san..." He whispered, looking heavenwards. I, curiously, looked up also. Two doves were flying around one another. "I think you two will get along great..." Watari smiled. I looked back at Ryuzaki, his eyes still towards the sky, "Would you...like to be friends...?"

Ryuzaki turned to me and smiled, slightly. "Yes..." I smiled back at him, taking his hand, "Come on, I want to make you something!" I pulled him towards Wammys, "What...?" I giggled at the confused look on his face, "Strawberry cheesecake! Watari says it's the best he's ever eaten!"

15 years later... (Now she's 20! ^^)

*Hmm...This club is pretty lame...* I looked around; people were dancing around like... mad people... (Me: lolz! ^^) The techno music made the floor vibrate. I was sitting at the bar, drinking a strawberry margarita... (Me: yes, they have margaritas in Japan!!!)

*Hmm... Ryuzaki...I haven't seen him in ten years... ever since he left Wammys we lost contact...I wish- * I twirled my straw in the red icy mixture. *That would never happen...and you know it!* Sighing, I left the tip on the table.

I got up and was about to leave...until my song came on! (Me: ^^ I love when that happens!) It was 'Supermassive black hole' by the Muse! I HAD to dance! (Me: LMAO! I love that song it makes me want to...DANCE!)

I started to dance around to the rhythmic beat, screaming along with the lyrics. I was doing really well, until I bumped into someone. I turned, "Sorry!" It was a girl with blonde hair. "Misa, Watch where you're going!" A man scolded, he was rather good looking. He had longish brown hair and light brown eyes, "I'm sorry, miss." He apologized. I shook my head, "It's fine! ^^"

I looked at the man's wrist only to see handcuffs. He watched my expression, "Don't worry...it's just Ryuzaki!" Misa chimed. My eyes widened as the man pulled the chain a familiar hunched over figure appeared next to him.

"Ryuzaki!?" I nearly screamed. The hunched over figure looked up at me; familiar emotionless eyes stared into mine. Recognition seemed evident, "Sora...?" I smiled brightly at my childhood friend. "Long time no see..." He smiled slightly, and then turned to the other guy, "Light, you and Misa can...go party... or whatever it is you people do here..."

*Same old Ryuzaki...* I watched as he undid the cuffs on his wrist and Lights'. Misa dragged Light off quickly. "It's been a while..." Ryuzaki started, but the music drowned out his voice, "WHAT?!" I screamed. He shook his head and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the exit.

I blushed; I was usually the one to grab his hand. He led me out into a dark alley way. "There...now we can talk without screaming..." I smiled and hugged him. He stiffened, but slowly he wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you..." I whispered into his shirt. "I missed you, too... there's only one thing in the world that's sweeter than your strawberry cheesecake..." I looked up at him curiously, "What...?" *What could be better than my cheesecake!? D:*

He leaned in and softly placed his lips on mine. *What-* I kissed him back. His lips tasted like sugar. He snaked his arms around my waste as I tangled my hands in his soft messy black hair. The kiss got even more passionate, that is until we needed to breathe. "The only thing in the world that's even better than your cheesecake... is your lips on mine..."

I smiled happily up at him; his eyes were finally filled with more emotion than I've ever seen. "That may be true..." I giggled and pressed my lips to his.

Endz! Message me if u want me to do a one shot for u! :D I'm really nice! Thanks .Fangirl hope u liked it!


End file.
